singamajigsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Garrettnix555
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Sign Offs page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) I did draw what the fanmade vampire, monster and cherry sing a ma js would have looked like. I'd be happy to draw more when I get the chance. Punchcar63 (talk) 22:26, May 12, 2013 (UTC) I just got done drawing the Astronaut, the new orange, and the cerulean sing a ma jigs. Here's what they look like. Do you like them? Yes, I do! Thanks! Garrettnix555 (talk) 01:53, May 14, 2013 (UTC) You should be helping me with this new wiki I'm making. It's called preschool popstars wikia. PRESCHOOL POPSTARS is an adorable trio of little cartoon girls who sing, rap, and dance. Their names are Hailey, Bailey, and Jazz, and their new album “Daycare Dance Party” features an exciting mix of pop, hip-hop and country styles. I'm going to need your help. Punchcar63 (talk) 02:45, May 16, 2013 (UTC) I made the birthday alto sing a ma jig look everything like the soprano, but she is yellow with a red shirt with purple polkadots and happy birthday in pink lettering. What do you think? Punchcar63 (talk) 02:45, May 16, 2013 (UTC) That's perfect! Garrettnix555 (talk) 15:36, May 16, 2013 (UTC) I drew what the tan sing a ma jig would look like. Punchcar63 (talk) 04:48, May 19, 2013 (UTC) These are all of the fanmade sing a ma jigs and duets I drew. Ringmaster.png Baby blue sing a ma jig.png Tan.png Birthday Bass.png Birthday Alto.png 3. Cerulean.png 2. Bright orange.png 1. Astronaut.png Bright pink sing a ma jig.png Light blue with orange kitten sing a ma jig duet.png Lavender (Purplish-pink) sing a ma jig.png Baseball sing a ma jig.png Chef sing a ma jig.png New robot sing a ma jig.png Pink with dark blue puppy sing a ma jig duet.png I'm a believer sing a ma jig.png Clown sing a ma jig.png Teacher sing a ma jig.png Superhero sing a ma jig.png Electric blue with green teddy bear sing a ma jig duet.png Turquoise with purple baby sing a ma jig duet.png Doctor sing a ma jig.png Gold sing a ma jig.png Peach sing a ma jig.png New pink sing a ma jig.png Apple sing a ma jig.png Vermillion sing a ma jig.png Sky blue sing a ma jig.png Monster blue sing a ma jig.png Chartruse blue sing a ma jig.png Royal blue sing a ma jig.png Dark blue sing a ma jig.png Electric blue sing a ma jig.png Brown sing a ma jig.png New red sing a ma jig.png Rainbow sing a ma jig.png Fuschia sing a ma jig.png New robot sing a ma jig.png Bright yellow sing a ma jig.png Maroon sing a ma jig.png Apple with pink bunny sing a ma jig duet.png Pirate sing a ma jig.png Walking on the sun sing a ma jig.png Turquoise sing a ma jig.png Bright purple sing a ma jig.png Hi Come Wiggles Chase Wiki We Need More People! WigglesLover22 (talk) 06:45, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Here's a reason why I don't want you to remove any categories on the fanmade sing a ma jig page. It's because I want to expiriment how other things would look if they are sing a ma jigs. Is that OK with you? Punchcar63 (talk) 18:16, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for editing this Wikia! SweetiePieKids02 (talk) 22:27, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Hi garret nix! Would you like to be in a sing a ma jigs fan discord! I’m trying to find people who like sing a ma jigs! Hope you reply! Hi garret nix! Would you like to be in a sing a ma jigs fan discord! I’m trying to find people who like sing a ma jigs! Hope you reply!